


For as long as we both live

by necessitas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessitas/pseuds/necessitas
Summary: Gece vakti ve savaş yaklaşıyor, ve korkuyu önlemek için verilen sözler dışında hiçbir şey yok.





	For as long as we both live

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For as long as we both live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332406) by [beespiesandplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid). 



“Bu sonsuza dek sürecek mi?” Remus onun cildine doğru mırıldanıyor ve Sirius gözlerini kapıyor, çünkü eğer bu anı yeterince hissederse, bu anı bütünüyle yakalar, zihninin ebedi güvenliğinde tutabilirdi.

"Bir savaşın ortasındayız," diye fısıldıyor, bir açıklama ve bir itiraf ile birlikte.

Köprücük kemiğine bir öpücük. Sirius biliniyor ve korkusu Remus'un kalbinin titrek gücü ile eşleştiriliyor. Her zaman en iyisini biliyordu.

"O zaman ikimiz de yaşadığımız sürece," Remus söylüyor, dudakları onun boğazında, söz veriyor.

"Elimizde olduğu sürece," Sirius fısıldıyor ve dişler boğazını sıyırdığında kelimeleri inlemeye dönüşüyor.

Bunun nasıl günahkâr olabileceğini bilmiyor, her an itirafta bulunma, ibadet etme, Sirius’un sadece dalış olarak tanımlayabildiği bir ana götürüyor. Burada karanlık yok.  
"Nefes aldığımız sürece," Remus yemin ediyor.

"Sanırım," diyor Sirius pürüzlü nefesler arasında, "Sanırım bu ölümün ötesine geçti." Kalbinin başarısızlığı yüzünden mahvolmak için içinde çok fazla his var. Enerji yaratılamaz yada yok edilemez, yalnızca şekil değiştirebilir. Bu kural “Neden kalbe de başvurmamalı?” gibi sihire ve fiziğe uygulanır. Zamanın sonuna kadar, enaerjinin sonuna kadar, bu duyguları ne olursa olsun devam etmeye devam edecektir.

Oturuyor, parmakları Remus’unkilerden geçiyor, pazartesi öğleden sonra yağışlı bir akşamın ortasında gözleri buluşuyor, ve bunun kesinlikle onun doruk noktası olduğunu düşünüyor. Gece yaklaşıyor ve gölgeler geliyor. Sirius, Remus'un öpücüklerinin üstünde uçmak istiyor, kendisini Remus’un vaatlerine vermek istiyor, ama o asla iyimser biri olmamıştı.

Parmaklarının Remus'un izlerini takip etmesine izin vererek, "Aylak?" diye mırıldanıyor, yıpranmış cilt arasındaki güzel desenlerin haritasını yapıyor - bir yaprağın eğrisi, bir tüy dikeni, çilleri baş döndürücü şekillere bağlayan bir iskelet haritası. Galaksi cildi diye düşünüyor. Er ya da geç, dünyayı yara izleri arasında bulmuş olacaksın.

"Evet?"

"Bana bir şey vaat etmelisin."

Remus ona sürekli bakıyor.

“Eğer… eğer ben ölürsem…”

“Hayır.”

“Yinede dinle.”

"Hayır. Sirius, eğer gidersek, birlikte gideceğiz. "

"Yaşlı Voldy'nin bu kadar merhametli olmadığını biliyorsun."

“Patiayak. Yapma. Düşünme bile.”

“Bu şu andan itibaren sonuna kadar duruyor, tamam mı? Bu savaştan sonra bile, yaşlanıp grileştikten sonra bile kötü yaşam tarzı tercihlerimden dolayı en kısa çöpü ben çekeceğim.”

Remus gülümsemeyi deniyor ama zayıf. Sirius bunu bir şaka gibi ifade edebilir, ancak değil. Ölüm her gün Londra’daki her apartmanın köşesinde, ve her öpücük son olabilir biliyor. Öpüşmeyi sürdürüyor çünkü bu korkuyu itiyor, ama her sessiz an çalınmış gibi hissediliyor, ödünç alınan zaman gibi. Gözlerini kapıyor ve Remus’un parmaklarının göğsündeki desenleri izlediği hissini ezberliyor.

“Eğer ölürsem ve bir başkası varsa, onlarla birlikte olma şansını deneyeceğine söz vermeni istiyorum, tamam mı? Senin her zaman mutlu olmanı istiyorum, ve eğer başkası bunu yapabiliyorsa, bunu kabul etmelisin. Ve suçluluk hissetmemelisin, tamam mı?”

"Hiç kimse yok. Nasıl olabilir?"

Sirius Remus'a bakıyor ve üzgünce gülümsüyor. “Umarım asla gerek kalmaz. Ama eğer sizi perdenin öbür tarafından izliyor olarak son bulursam ve üzgün yaşlı bir çoban gibi dolanıyorsan, mutlu olmayacağım.”

“Kes sesini,” Remus mırıldanıyor. “Sonsuza kadar birlikte olacağımıza dair yemin ederken çok daha güzeldi.”

“Öyle olacağız Aylak, ama eğer bir süre için farklı uçaklarda olursak, seks yoksunluğundan delirmeni istemiyorum.”

Remus dudak büküyor. “Güya olurda. Bu sensin.”

Sirius Remus’un ellerini alıyor ve alınlarını birleştiriyor. Kahkahaları sessizleşmek üzere soluyor. “Söz ver.”

Remus gözlerini kapatarak nefes veriyor. Nefesi Sirius'un dudaklarını gıdıklıyor. “Söz veriyorum.”

“Bunu kastediyor musun?”

“Evet. Ve sende vereceksin. Ben de yalnız kalmanı istemiyorum.”

"Başkası yok, nasıl olabilir?"

"Öyle işe yaramaz. Beni yemin ettirip benim kelimelerimi bana geri atamazsın."

Sirius Remus’un ağzına doğru gülümsüyor. “Baştan çıkarılmam kolay, Aylak, ama sen- senden kurtuluş yok.”

Sirius Remus'un alnını kırıştığını hissediyor. Elleri daha sıkı kavrıyor. Gözlerini açmıyor, Remus'un ifadesinden ve kendi yansımalarını görmekten korkuyor.

"Yine de söz ver."

"O zaman söz veriyorum."

"İkimiz de yaşadığımız sürece," Remus dudaklarına karşı söz veriyor, kelimeler öpücüklerin saygısına eriyor. Gölgeler geri çekiliyor - gelecek henüz burada değil.

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler! Beğendiğiniz, beğenmediğiniz yerleri veya çevirim hakkında düşüncelerinizi küçükte olsa yorum olarak bana bildirirseniz beni çok mutlu edersiniz. Kudoslamayı da unutmayın! <3


End file.
